


A Talk Before Bed

by Rizobact



Series: Curb Finds [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M, TFs snoring, and being ridiculous, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5722834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizobact/pseuds/Rizobact
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jazz is back early, and wanted to surprise Prowl. Too bad they're both too tired to do more than talk before falling asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Talk Before Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for a dialogue challenge in my writing group. The object was to write a scene carried primarily by dialogue between two or more characters. This is what happened when I found a bunny about TFs making human sounds and let Jazz start talking...
> 
> Final Score: Dialogue 65.67%, Narrative 32.31%, SFX 2.02%. Mission: Success!

"Ah," the soft exclamation came from the doorway as it shushed open then closed behind Prowl as he entered the room. "I wasn't expecting to see you until tomorrow."

A blue visor powered up from its resting state. "Yeah, well, I wasn't expectin' to be here till tomorrow, either. But I caught a break and got back early, so I figured..."

"You figured you would surprise me." Prowl finished the sentence.

"Yeah. Some surprise, huh?" Jazz sat up and yawned. "I had it all planned out, too! I was gonna sneak in here so no one could warn you-"

"Which you accomplished," Prowl informed him.

"-then tidy the place up for you-"

"Well, you can pretend you did that, since I keep my quarters in order and it's perfectly tidy in here anyway."

"-and make a batch of goodies to go with the bottle of engex I snagged on my way in," Jazz finished talking through Prowl's interruptions and pouted. "Didn't get any further than the door when I heard the berth callin' my designation."

Setting down the datapads he'd brought with him, Prowl walked over to join Jazz. "Your mission was that exhausting? How did you wind up so drained if you made it back a day ahead of schedule?"

"Cuz I rushed back, that's why," Jazz said. He leaned against Prowl, snuggling against his side. "Had to hightail it outta there at top speed real sudden when an extra patrol spotted me. Couldn't let up the pace till I was over halfway back, the fraggers wouldn't stop chasin' me."

"What happened? Were you injured?" Prowl asked, running concerned hands over Jazz's frame questioningly.

Jazz shrugged them away. "Nah, mech, I'm fine. I snuck in to see Wheeljack before I snuck in here, don't worry about it."

"You saw Wheeljack instead of Ratchet, and you tell me not to worry?" The hands were back, more insistent this time.

"Hey, Ratch was busy an' you don't bother that mech when he's busy unless you're lookin' for more dents than you came in with!" Jazz protested, sitting up again and grabbing Prowl's hands in his. "The worst they actually managed to hit me with was some kind of smoke-weapon. Lousy shots, the lot of 'em." He stroked his fingers along Prowl's palms soothingly. "Jack tested the residue and said it was inert, incomplete or somethin'. He gave me the all-clear to go after I got hosed down, so I split."

Prowl let out a long ex-vent and slumped slightly as tension he hadn't realized he'd let build released. "That's good to hear, though I still would prefer it if you saw Ratchet."

"Tomorrow. I'll go tomorrow," Jazz promised.

Knowing the words for the lie they were, Prowl laughed softly. "I'll believe that when I see it," he said. "And I expect to see it, if I have to walk you there myself."

"Aww, Prowler!" Jazz whined. "Don't you trust me?"

"I know you," Prowl corrected.

"Phooey," Jazz huffed. "See if I'm still here in the morning then. Not gonna let you drag me down there like some sparkling!"

"So you're admitting already you don't intend to go."

"No!" Jazz said too-quickly. "I'll go, just on my own time. I'm a grown mech, I can make my own appointments!"

"Yes, you can." Prowl shifted to face Jazz fully. "You're also capable of skipping those appointments and perpetually rescheduling them and hoping no one will notice."

"Lemme guess," Jazz deadpanned. "This is where you tell me that you notice and I better stop or else."

"No," Prowl smiled. "That's what I told you last time."

"It is? Oh yeah, I guess I maybe sorta vaguely remember somethin' like that. Well then, what - aaah!"

Taking advantage of his confusion, Prowl pushed Jazz back down onto the berth and lay down next to him, pinning his frame partially beneath his and trapping him against the wall. "This is the 'or else'," he said calmly. "I'm going to hold you so you can't get away and call Ratchet for you in the morning."

Jazz made a token effort to escape before laying still. "That ain't gonna work."

"And why would it not?"

"Cuz you'll fall asleep," Jazz said. "And soon as you fall asleep, you'll loosen your grip, and I’ll escape."

"No you won't," Prowl said confidently. "You'll fall asleep first."

"Will not!"

"You were sleeping when I got here."

"I was just power savin'," Jazz protested. "Wasn't…nyynnmg…sleeping." The effect was rather ruined by another yawn in the middle of his sentence. "Drat."

"Hmmm." Prowl pulled Jazz closer. "It's okay. I’m tired too."

"Ha! See? You're going to fall asleep first!" Jazz said triumphantly.

"We'll see."

"Yeah? Well stop talkin' or you'll keep me up an' then you'll lose!"

Prowl's engine gave a quiet rumble. "Oh, it's a game now, is it?"

"Sure is! Last one asleep, wins!" Jazz curled into Prowl and powered down his visor. "Now hush up."

"Pretending to sleep is a poor strategy to induce me to sleep," Prowl told him, sending a signal to turn out the lights.

"It's the perfect strategy. You'll think you've won and then you'll fall asleep, and I'll win."

Prowl cast his optics at the ceiling indulgently before powering them off. "All right then. Pretend to sleep well, Jazz."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Jazz?"

whrrrr… *vpp* whrrrr…

Prowl sighed. "That's either the worst fake snoring I've ever heard, or it's proof that you didn't get all of the smoke residue out of your fans using Wheeljack's emergency shower earlier."

wrrrr… *vpp* whrrrr…

“…please have Ratchet take a look at that in the morning. I worry about you.”

whrrr… *vpp* whrrr…

“Good night, Jazz.”

whrrr… *vpp* whrrr…

vvmmm… vvmmm…

whrrr… *vpp!*

vvmmm… vvmmm…

“…toldja I’d win,” Jazz whispered as Prowl’s engine continued to hum evenly and peacefully. Silently he extricated himself from Prowl’s limp arms and arranged him comfortably on the berth, smiling down at him before he left. “Good night, Prowl.”

Once safely out of the habsuite, Jazz opened a comm. line to the medbay. [Yo, Ratchet. You still awake at this Primus forsaken hour?] He deep-cycled his fans as he started off down the hall. *vpp* whrrr… [I think I need to get my engine checked…]


End file.
